


Rêverie

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des nuits des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente [55]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Emma ne fantasme pas que sur ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si Regina Mills s'était tenue tranquille. Elle rêve également de ce qu'elle pourrait faire à cette Méchante Reine. Thème de la FA : Rêve éveillé - sursauter, agréable, frayeur.





	Rêverie

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte a été écrit lors d'un défi de la Ficothèque Ardente (nuit des lemons du 26 septembre) limité dans le temps. Il peut donc ne pas sembler abouti ou paraître trop bref. Je ne peux qu'en modifier l'orthographe à présent.
> 
> Thème : Rêve éveillé - sursauter, agréable, frayeur.
> 
> Disclaimers : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à ABC et à ses créateurs.

Emma Swann avait toujours fantasmé éveillée sur ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie. Si elle avait eu ses parents, si Neal était resté auprès d'elle, si elle avait gardé son enfant, quel aurait été son quotidien ?

Certainement meilleur.

A présent, elle connaissait tout de son identité et de ses parents. Elle acceptait également son courage et sa naïveté pour avoir abandonné Henri à un avenir soi-disant meilleur.

Et surtout, elle avait rencontré Regina Mills, la source de tous ses malheurs.

Emma se surprenait à penser constamment à cette Méchante Reine des contes de fée. Elle aurait désiré qu'elle n'ait jamais existée.

Non contente de lui avoir pourri son existence jusque-là, Régina prenait un malin plaisir à continuer son travail de zappe en tant que Maire de Storybrooke, mère adoptive de son fils et femme la plus sexy du coin.

Ses talons hauts claquaient sur le sol et le regard louvoyait sur ses jolies jambes. Son tailleur rehaussait ses formes agréables, son décolleté laissait entrevoir la rondeur attirante de ses seins et ses lèvres avaient le rouge de l'interdit.

Quant à se perdre dans ses yeux charbonneux, c'était hors de propos.

Regina avait à ce stade-là déjà utilisé sa voix pour donner des ordres ou faire des remontrances.

Ce qui gâchait tout.

Emma gigota dans son jean, trouvant sa position légèrement inconfortable pour rêvasser.

Elle aimerait parfois la bâillonner Régina. Et l'attacher aussi. Tiens !

Emma l'imaginait totalement à sa merci pour une fois, histoire d'inverser les rôles. Quand elle était indignée, Regina faisait une tête mémorable. Emma lui passerait d'abord les menottes, une main, la chaîne derrière un barreau et l'autre main. Dans un clic-clic délectable.

Emma laisserait Regina fulminer, puis elle l'embrasserait, mettant fin efficacement à la dispute.

Les yeux noisette de Regina se dilateraient de plaisir, quand leurs langues batailleraient et quand Emma lui déboutonnerait cette fichue chemise blanche.

En arborant un sourire malicieux, elle lui caresserait ses seins lourds à travers le tissu de son soutien-gorge à dentelles. Une femme raffinée telle que Regina portait de la dentelle évidemment. Ou même de la soie.

Ses mains navigueraient sur sa peau doucement.

Regina aurait un air de défi, des paroles blessantes, mais également une certaine appréhension naturelle. Ceci inciterait Emma à glisser une main douce entre ses jambes. Emma n'hésiterait pas à lui déchirer les collants pour aller glisser ses doigts sur son sexe humide et lui arracher enfin une expression de plaisir autre que la satisfaction personnelle de faire chier son monde.

« Shériff Swann », hurla-t-on, près d'elle.

Emma sursauta, face à cette frayeur de plus en plus habituelle. Elle déglutit quand elle croisa le regard réprobateur de Regina, vite suivi de son sourire ravi.

« Alors, encore à rêvasser au lieu de travailler. Je devrais penser à vous licencier. »

Au moins, son chef arrêterait de la surprendre en train de penser à ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire.


End file.
